worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Fritter
Miss Fritter is a demolition derby legend with an intimidating appearance. She is an I.C.U. School Bus Type C''Meet the Cars'' who has "smoke stacks of doom", and a collection of license plates retrieved from her victims. Her design is based on that of a school bus, with a razor blade in place of a typical bus' stop sign. Her racing derby number is 58. History Before Cars Miss Fritter was a school bus on her former home, Lower Belleville County. ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, Miss Fritter is one of the participants in the demolition derby at Thunder Hollow Speedway. She is an undefeated Crazy Eight champion in the movie. She meets Lightning and Cruz in disguise after they enter the event by mistake. She also gives them nicknames. At one point, she takes out Taco before trying to take out Cruz. However, she is stopped by Lightning, making her tip on her side and losing her stop sign. She is eliminated when she rams into a "Fritter Time" sign, which falls over. Later, when McQueen's identity is revealed, she tells the press that she is a fan. She later watches the Florida 500 on TV and cheers on Cruz when she wins. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Miss Fritter is an unlockable playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. She is unlocked by completing the Master-level event Miss Fritter Battle Race. ''Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool'' She appears in the short Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool.Cars 3 Digital And Blu-ray Release Dates Announced In the short, she appears in a commercial about her racing school, where she talks about how she felt driving for the Lower Belleville County Unified School District. However, she changed the direction of her life when she started her school. She also taught Dr. Damage, Faregame and Arvy how to race. At the end of the commercial, she laughs so loud that the sound wave causes Cruz Ramirez's Crazy Eight trophy to break again. Disney Parks Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy Miss Fritter makes a brief appearance in Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy following the race between Lightning and Chick Hicks in which she rams Chick away as comeuppance for cheating. Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' *''Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool'' Profiles and statistics *Official bio: **"Miss Fritter loves the smash-and-crash life of demolition derby. A local legend at the Thunder Hollow Speedway, Fritter's formidable school-bus-size is intimidating, but it's her smoke stacks of doom, razor-sharp stop sign and crazy collection of her victims' license plates that usually steers her opponents in the other direction."'Cars 3' Cast Adds Nathan Fillion, Kerry Washington, and Lea Delaria Portrayals *Lea DeLaria - Cars 3, Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool Gallery MissFritter1.png IMG 20171216 113824.JPG|Artwork 2_(5).jpg 3_(6).jpg 4_(5).jpg 5_(3).jpg 6_(6).jpg Cars 3 08.png|''Cars 3'' Mcqueen Mud Cars 3.jpg|''Cars 3'' promotional image 8_(2).jpg B1.png|''Cars 3'' B7.png|''Cars 3'' B8.png|''Cars 3'' 7_(3).jpg Cars 3 08.png|''Cars 3'' Cars Scene B1.png|''Cars 3'' 19451490 1843619482624728 839056307 o.jpg|''Cars 3'' Miss Fritter -1.png|''Cars 3'' Miss Friter - Thunderhollow.png|''Cars 3'' Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Italyfritter.jpg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Names in other languages References pl:Magister Felga ru:Мисс Крошка Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Trucks, buses Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Rusty cars Category:Crazy Eight racers Category:Racing cars Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Female characters Category:Female Racers Category:Video Game Characters